


Whisk You Away

by InkedwithLove



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Baking, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, They bake together, more like..., wedding cake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 09:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10384077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkedwithLove/pseuds/InkedwithLove
Summary: "Okay, so you met your high school crush, Harry Stills--""Styles.""Not for long," Niall said in a sing-song tone, and Louis threw a chip at his face. It landed on top of his head. Niall grabbed it and put it in his mouth. "Anyway, so he is getting married tomorrow and invites you to help him bake a cake.""Mhmm.""And you accept. You can’t bake. And you can’t even make pancakes...Bravo."Or...Louis is quick at assuming the worst, only for the best thing to happen.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've watched a few tutorials on how to bake a cake...but didn't use much of the process in the story. Oops. 
> 
> This was from the Fanfiction [Bingo cards](http://larryfanfictionideas.tumblr.com/post/158067933296/larry-fic-bingo) by [larryfanfictionideas](http://larryfanfictionideas.tumblr.com/).

  
  


Louis looked at the long line while tapping his foot to the rhythm of Lady Gaga blasting from his earphones. It was an early afternoon and he expected the bakery to be less crowded. Apparently, he was wrong. The man in front of him was shuffling on his feet, probably getting impatient too. 

Louis' phone vibrated. Niall was calling him, probably to add to the long list of his sickness cravings. He groaned and answered the call. 

"One more addition to your long ass list and I'm walking out," he threatened, only to receive a fake cough and sneeze back to back and a throaty request to add a slice of cheesecake, "you are going to get cramps, but remember, I'm only doing this because you are sick—no not that sick!—ill sick. Oh, shut up." He cut the call and sighed. The things he does for his Niall. He adjusted the beanie on his unkempt hair and was about to resume the song. 

"Um, excuse me?" he heard a deep voice, and he looked up. The man continued, "Louis Tomlinson, right?" 

Louis froze on spot. Holy shit. Harry Styles was smiling down at him, with his dimple on display and his eyes wide with...amazement? "H—Harry?"

"You remember! That's a surprise. So, how are you?" 

Louis was having difficulty channelling a response. Harry Styles. _The_ Harry Styles he had a crush on while he was in high school. And even after seven years, his stomach did the same twist when he saw that smile. What were the odds?

"You got taller," he said, and immediately felt the tingles reach his toes when he heard him laugh. Crush at the age of 25? Well, he had one on a 16-year-old Harry Styles, so having one on a 23-year-old one wasn't much of a surprise. 

"And you didn’t," Harry smirked and walked backwards, craning his neck to see, as he was facing Louis. Louis moved forward as if he was being pulled. He was too dazed to be offended by the comment on his height. "So, what are you here for? Craving for something sweet?"

"No, no. I'm here for Niall. He is the one having a craving for all kinds of pastries."

Harry's eyebrow twitched but the smile remained unchanged. "Good for you to do errands for your..."

"Friend," Louis smirked, taking the hint. "What are you here for?"

"To get a wedding cake," Harry's smile brightened, but Louis’ dropped instantly. "See, the wedding is tomorrow, it was a last minute decision, and now I have to order the cake! Like, I wanted a specific one, with a combination of white and blue, and a design of ribbons. I heard they take that kind of specific orders here, and get them done super fast. I was thinking off--"

But Louis stopped listening. Was Harry getting married? He cursed the timing and why when he was perfectly fine with his crappy job and awful (not really) flatmate, life had to show him this ray of sunshine, only to take that away from him immediately! He was being melodramatic, but he didn't care. His heart was broken, so he had every right to be dramatic.

Harry was up next, and he started describing the cake he wanted while Louis sulked in the background. 

"Oh dear, slow down, yeah," the woman behind the counter smiled at Harry. "when do you want this again?"

"By tomorrow afternoon."

"Oh dear, I'm sorry but we are totally booked. We can't do a custom cake, but we have a collection of lovely wedding cakes ready."

Harry's smile dropped. "Oh...um...okay, I'll pick one up tomorrow then."

Louis felt bad, but not that bad. He was still sulking as he ordered the lengthy list and carried the heavy bag with a deeper frown. 

He was taken aback to see Harry waiting for him outside. "Louis, if you are free tomorrow, I would like you to attend the wedding."

"Um...I don't know. I'll think about that. What are you going to do about the cake?"

"Oh no worries, I was thinking of baking it myself. But I may need a little help," Harry looked at him, hopefully.

"Don't you have other important things to prepare for?" Louis asked, thinking of sparing his broken heart a little.

"Noah is taking care of everything. He is like, the most organised and efficient person. Not like me. I tend to get so lazy that I walk in my underpants most of the time," Harry blushed deep red at that. "I—I mean at home. Not, like, in public. But that's too much information...or is it?" he added with a cheesy smile. 

Was he flirting with his wedding the next day? Louis wanted to reject but those big doe eyes did him in and they exchanged numbers. Harry promised to text him the address and Louis said he'll be there by 4 O'clock. 

As Louis walked back to his flat, he contemplated whether it was okay or not to think about the lips of a soon-to-be married person.

...

"Okay, so you met your high school crush, Harry Stills--"

"Styles."

"Not for long," Niall said in a sing-song tone, and Louis threw a chip at his face. It landed on top of his head. Niall grabbed it and put it in his mouth. "Anyway, so he is getting married tomorrow and invites you to help him bake a cake."

"Mhmm."

"And you accept. You can’t bake. And you can’t even make pancakes...Bravo."

"Shut up, Horan. And take your medicine for your fake fever."

"One, it is not fake. Two, were you two friends in high school?"

"Not exactly, more like acquaintances. He was my classmate's brother and we met at a party. I don't remember this classmate really well. Gina, I think. So, we talked briefly, and I kept running into him in the corridors at school. He was a flustered cherub angel, and now he is a Greek God, but my crush on him is still the same. Only now, instead of kissing his lips, I wanna do much more."

"Gross."

"Thanks for the assessment," Louis said in a monotonous voice. 

Louis' phone chimed. It was a message from Harry. There was an address, fortunately only a 10-minute walk, followed by _'I'll make sure to put my clothes on, so don't worry'_ and a wink emoji.

Louis groaned. Maybe he should have reconsidered his decision.

...

“Louis!” Harry smiled and beckoned him in. The flat was nice, looked like Harry made a decent living.

“What would you like to drink? Beer? Wine?”

“Be--”

“Wine! That would be more appropriate for the occasion. Noah left a bottle last night. We had a little bachelor party. A cosy one,” Harry kept babbling, wine glasses clinking as he pulled them out of the cabinet.

A jealous monster crept into him at the ‘cosy’ comment. He pushed it away and concentrated on the beautiful man in front of him, muttering curses at the tiny speckle of dust on one of the glasses. 

“Harry...it’s 4:20. Maybe we should wait for the wine, and start...um, cooking?”

“Oh—oh, yeah, sorry,” Harry blushed as he stashed the wine away. “And, we are definitely not cooking the cake. Baking would be the right term. Never done it before?”

“I’m not the baking type,” Louis shrugged.

“I’m baker enough for two people,” Harry mumbled, gesturing Louis to come into the kitchen. 

The ingredients were all neatly placed on the counter, which looked like it was cleaned three to four times. The flour, butter, eggs, sugar...everything was already measured and kept in bowls, ready to mix. Louis looked around to make sure they weren’t any cameras. It felt like Harry was planning a professional tutorial.

“Shall we begin?” Harry stood there, with his pink apron and hair in a bun. 

Louis roughly dragged a hand through his hair and tried to push all the fantasies away. “Yeah.”

...

It was a messy job. Louis soon learned that the cooking shows where the professionals expertly make things without making a mess is a hoax. No human can do this and not break a glass and add excess water to the batter. Eggshell getting into the mixture is common, right?

Louis looked up at Harry to see that he was shaking his head with a smile. He looked fond. Huh. Take that, Noah.

"Here, let me do the fondant and you whisk the batter." Harry handed him a bowl and gave him a whisk. You see, living with Niall meant living on junk food, and occasionally Niall's unseasoned chicken.

"Um, Harry?" Louis was hesitant. He was being more of a nuisance than assistance. 

The green eyed man looked at him with bright eyes, as if he was happy he was being disturbed. 

"How do you whisk?"

Harry let out a guffaw, thinking Louis was joking. When Louis squirmed instead of joining in, his eyes widened. "You are serious." It wasn't a question.

"I'm sorry, I should just leave..."

"No no no no," Harry's smile was too wide. "You are so cute."

"Huh?" Louis' brain was mushy after being called cute. He barely noticed Harry getting behind him, but jerked a little when he felt Harry's large hand clasp his hand holding the whisk.

"It's all in the wrist," he whispered in Louis' ear, and goosebumps raised on his arms. Their joined hands slowly started moving, barely doing the job.

Louis was only thinking about Harry's chest pressed to his back. He may have leant back a little too.

Harry's head tilted down and Louis threw his head back against Harry's shoulder, his eyes fluttering close. Pulling Louis’ shirt sleeve, Harry exposed the golden skin of his shoulder.

The gentle press of Harry's lips on his neck was like a bucket of cold water. Louis pushed away from Harry's grasp, and he was let out easily. Taking deep breaths, he composed himself and turned around to find a crestfallen Harry.

"I—I am sorry, Lou," Harry cursed and closed his eyes. He opened his eyes after a few seconds and slumped. "I'm sorry if I acted creepily. You can walk out if you want..."

"Harry...It wasn't creepy. But you can’t do this with me!"

"Huh? Oh... But I do remember you going out with Aiden in high school!"

“Yeah so?”

“Oh god, are you in a relationship right now?”

“No, but you are!”

“I...am?”

“This is wrong...”

“But you do like men right?”

"What does that have to do with you getting married!?"

"Married?" Harry looked like a confused kitten. "Louis, what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about how Noah would feel about this," Louis vaguely gestured between them with the whisk, sending batter flying everywhere and glared at the puzzled man in front of him.

"Noah...Would be indifferent I guess?"

"What? Noah would be okay with his would-be husband making a move on an old acquaintance?"

Harry stared at him for a long time before his mouth opened in an ‘o’. His lips twitched and, covering his face with his palms, he started laughing.

Louis could still feel the ghost of Harry's soft lips on his neck, his strong chest against his back, and his warm hand on his. The sound of Harry’s laughter was pretty too.

But this was wrong. So he should walk out.

He started moving forward when Harry pulled at his shirt hem. Louis turned to see him smiling, dimple so deep that he was sure it would be permanently marking his cheek.

"This wedding cake..." Harry gestured at the mess. "Is for my sister. Gemma; who is getting married. To Noah. Tomorrow."

Louis felt a little disoriented. Gemma was marrying Noah.

“Gemma is marrying Noah?”

“Yes.” Harry looked red with how hard he was trying to hold his laughter in.

“And you are not.”

“Nope.”

“Oh,” Louis’ face was burning red. He could feel laughter bubbling inside him, and he started giggling. He made such a fool of himself.

“Now that that’s cleared out...where were we?” Harry smirked.

Louis continued whisking the batter with a wicked smile. “Making cake, Harold.”

Harry’s face softened immediately and a small smile graced his face. “You called me Harold during High School. I used to melt a little every single time.”

Louis’ jaw dropped. He looked at the blushing man in front of him and could clearly see the 16-year-old Harry smiling shyly at him. “You liked me?”

“Well, duh. When I heard your voice today...I was sixteen again, with a big crush and little courage. And when I turned around and saw you...I wanted to squeal and run around the bakery. Your eyes were the first thing I saw when you looked up at me, so blue...and with the same brightness as always. I’m sorry. I’m babbling, aren’t I?” Harry gave out a nervous laugh.

Louis crossed the space between them in a step and, pulling Harry down with a hand on his neck, placed a gentle kiss to his lips. It was just that, a gentle press and nothing more. Louis started to giggle again.

“What?” Harry was smiling though he didn’t know what Louis was laughing about.

“I got a little batter in your hair,” Louis held up his hand, the whisk still clasped tightly. 

Harry giggled and said, “After the wedding tomorrow, I’m gonna _whisk_ you away to a date.”

Louis groaned but pressed another kiss to Harry’s cheek. “That was horrible, Harold.”

“Hey!” Harry took a step back, trying to look indignant but failing. “We should finish the cake, though.”

“Mhmm,” Louis stood on his tiptoes to press a kiss to Harry’s dimple. 

The clock read 2 a.m. by the time they finished decorating the cake. They fell asleep on the couch, wine bottle half finished.

...

Gemma walked into the flat, using the spare key to open the door. She was startled to find her brother and a stranger snuggling on the couch and in deep sleep. In the kitchen, she found a three tier cake, a little askew but well made.

She slowly turned the cake around to examine it and groaned. There, drawn in blue icing, were a misshapen heart, a cross-eyed smiley, and two dicks.

_fin_

**Author's Note:**

> Youtube Tutorials I watched: ([x](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=URML0VxEo3I&feature=youtu.be),[x](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=134j3CCEsQM))  
> [This](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_IhibizyrtU&feature=youtu.be) one was not professional, but very cute.  
> [Vanilla cake recipe.](http://www.foodnetwork.com/recipes/food-network-kitchen/basic-vanilla-cake-recipe)
> 
> If you liked it, please reblog the [Tumblr post](https://inked-withlove.tumblr.com/post/158629992794/whisk-you-away).  
> [My blog.](https://inked-withlove.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Hope you had fun!


End file.
